The invention relates to a centrifugal rpm governor for fuel-injected internal combustion engines as described herein and finally claimed. In known rpm governors provided with a separate shut-off lever, this shut-off lever acts directly or indirectly upon the control rod and thus functions as the supply quantity adjustment member, of the fuel injection pump. The control rod is displaced by mechanical means in the stop direction, and the engine is brought to a stop. After the engine has been shut off, the shut-off lever is guided by a spring back into its operational position, in which the control rod of the fuel injection pump can move freely.
Now, when a vehicle equipped with a Diesel engine and the described governor is parked on an uphill slope or at a location with a steep drop, if there is a defect in or reduction of the braking force of the hand brake or if there is an unauthorized release of the brake and at the same time the gear is not set at idling, the Diesel engine can turn over by itself because of the rolling vehicle, and the vehicle can drive off without an operator. There is thus the necessity of providing a safety apparatus which prevents self-starting or unauthorized starting when the engine is turned off.